Quite The Opposite of My Labeled Girlfriend
by Liiiiz
Summary: SLASH. Drew is popular,has a girlfriend,and an awesome stepbrother. But what happens when Adam's friend Eli is introduced to Drew? They come from two totally different cliques, two different worlds is more like it. No Flame. OFFICIALLY THE FIRST DREWELI.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello sweet Degrassi Lovers! So, this is my first Degrassi fanfiction, I have written for other topics, but not for Degrassi. I noticed there was no Ali (anDREW and Eli)pairings. :p So please be nice, and hopefully enjoy this installment. (PS. I happen to be a huge EClare fan, but I also happen to think the jock and stand-off-emo kid are a cute pairing :3) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Degrassi belongs to its people and respective Characters.**_

One.

"Andrew" The voice of Drew's brother woke him suddenly. "What?" He flipped in the bed suddenly, a spastic motion due to being woken up. Adam stood over him, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Get up, you're going to be late. You know mom hates it when were late, she has to get to work too, you know" Adam threw the covers off his older step brother.

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, jeeze. I'm getting up!"

Adam slammed the door behind him as he left. Drew sat up and rubbed his eyes. His bed head was particularly wild that morning. Drew pulled on a pair of pants from the drawer and filed through his closet for a shirt. He slipped the "Go Panthers" Degrassi shirt over his head and proceeded into the bathroom. As he wet his head in the sink, he thought of Alli, his new labeled girlfriend. She was bound to be excited to see him.

Practically sprinting out the door, Drew only stopped to pull a strawberry pop tart out of the toaster. It was cold, but still cooked. The sun warmed his face as he rushed across the lawn to his mom's huge truck van thing. Adam was sitting shotgun and left Drew to climb into the seat behind his mom and his brother.

"I see you finally managed to get out of bed, Andrew" His mom mused, not looking happy.

". . ." Drew said nothing. Anything he said at this point would just piss his mom off more. Drew strapped himself in as his mom backed out of the parking space and started down the road to Degrassi.

* * *

Adam was the first to clamber out of the vehicle, followed by Drew. They both waved to their mom, who didn't wave back, and then turned to see where their own set of friends were.

Drew hesitated, not exactly in the mood to deal with anyone yet. He never was in the mornings. He watched his step brother head over to the two students sitting at the picnic table at the edge of the property. The emo looking kid turned to look at Adam and rose to do that knuckle bump thing Drew had never completely mastered. God, how Drew was annoyed by that little emo. Everyone but that Clare Edwards chick and Adam thought he was just flat out creepy. He drove a fricken hearse for goodness sake. Drew pushed Eli out of his mind and took a deep breath, not sure he was in the mood to confront half the schools population, but he had to.

Halfway to his first period History, which he shared with his new "official" girlfriend Alli Bhandari, Drew saw her. She immediately tore away from whoever she was previously talking to and rushed as fast as her four inch heels would allow her. He pretended he didn't see her until she tapped him on his shoulder.

Drew pulled a grimace of a smile on his face, and Alli went gaga over his face every time he looked in her direction.

"Good morning, Drew" she murmured and jumped a little to reach his face in order to give him a small peck.

"How's it going?" Drew sighed and they simultaneously locked fingers, almost a habit now.

"I'm doing alright" Alli smiled, her white teeth such a contrast to her dark Indian complexion. You could really tell Sav and her were brother and sister.

"I thought that maybe we could eat lunch together today for once" Alli attempted.

". . ." Drew listened to her ramble, but not really paying attention. Alli was beautiful, and she cared, but she was so absorbed into being popular, that it sometimes made Drew feel a little lonely. Drew cared about his status, but it didn't matter as much. The only thing he really cared for was being the Quarter Back for the Degrassi football team. And when you were QB, you were popular.

Drew's competition for QB had been Riley Stavros, and Riley had actually won the title for Quarter Back. But the reason Drew was now QB and Riley was not was because Drew had overheard Riley murmuring to the teams Gay Guy Zane Park. The asian guy was openly gay, but apparently Riley was gay too but he wasn't ready to come out of the closet. Drew really had nothing against gay people, but when it came to his title as QB, he would do anything. He questioned Riley's "friendship" with Zane, and then got hazed the next morning by Riley and Owen, an asshole that was also trying out for the team.

Drew, in short, was a dick when he wanted to be. Or in this case, he _had_ to be a dick. Though, in the end, Riley ended up admitting what he did to Drew, so Drew would keep his mouth shut, and was then removed from QB position, leaving Drew in his place.

And if Drew wasn't so popular, he was sure Alli probably wouldn't have even noticed his existence in the first place.

* * *

Drew was in his seat in Mr. P's class. Alli was behind him, still chattering away nonchalantly. Drew began to think she was talking just to hear her own voice. Drew thought he would catch a few seconds of sleep before the first bell rang. But instead he was shaken by something. Coming out of a slight comatose state, it felt violent. His eyes opened to see the emo guy standing over him. His big crooked lips were emotionless.

"What was that for?" Drew snapped, grouchy from being rattled.

"Adam said you forgot this, and he wanted me to give it to you" The emo kid pulled a manila envelope from behind him. Drew's eyes widened as he recognized it as his history portfolio. It was due this period.

"Oh my god" Drew breathed and plucked it from the black-clad boy's sharpied fingernails. "Thanks a lot, dude" he looked back up to the other. Their eyes burned holes in the opposites face. It looked as though this boy was challenging him.

"No prob, but Adam says that he won't save your ass again" he clapped Drew on the shoulder again and his tilted lips molded into a slight smirk. The shadow of a boy took a seat in the row next to Drew and three or four back, so he was in the lonely corner.

"I didn't know you knew Eli" Alli was suddenly leaning over his shoulder. Drew jumped violently.

"I don't…he's a friend of my brothers" Alli smirked at him and then returned her behind to her own chair. Drew ran his hands through his spiked bangs. Eli was that kid's name? Drew snuck a quick look back at Eli. The guy was absently coloring in his middle finger nail with a sharpie he pulled from nowhere. It looked like Eli was shooting the classroom a bird, which was what Drew felt like doing every morning.

When the morning bell sounded, Mr. P entered his classroom, with a sarcastic remark to start off the class.

"Mr. Torres" Drew jumped at the sound of his name. He was extremely sensitive to anyone shouting at him this morning.

"Please pass your portfolio to the front" Mr. P looked at him, scanning Drew's face for guilt. Drew guessed he expected it to either not be done, or completed by Alli. Drew sighed and passed it to the girl in front of him. When it reached Mr. P, the teacher actually looked somewhat shocked.

"Well done, Drew. I'm impressed from your REAL work this time."

"Thank you, sir" Drew smiled, facedly. And then a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head. Drew swore under his breath and whipped around. The only candidate was Eli, who had a rubber band clutched in his black nailed fingers. Eli flexed his eyebrows in a knowing way. Drew nodded in appreciation and turned back around. Eli had shot him with a hornet.

* * *

Drew was sitting by his locker, eating his lunch and working on an essay at the same time. He had declined Allis offer to eat lunch with her and her "BFFS". He had work to do if he was going to stay QB. Drew looked up from his chicken sandwich when he heard footsteps. He saw his brother, Eli and Clare all walking towards him. Adam looked worried.

"'Sup?" Drew asked, his mouth full.

"I was short on my money today, Drew. Do you have any extra?" Adam asked. Drew nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out two fifty. On his way up to look at Adam, Drew glimpsed Eli staring right down at him. His brown eyes totally boring into Drew's skull.

"Thanks Drew." Adam smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, Drew, I don't know if I've formally introduced you to my friends"

Drew was silent.

Adam motioned towards Clare first.

"This is Clare, and that's Eli"

Drew still had chicken sandwich in his mouth, but said "Hi" anyway. Chicken flew from his lips. Clare looked slightly grossed out, but then she seemed to get over it and gave Drew one of her bright smiles.

Eli raised the crooked end of his mouth as they started away. Clare telling Drew goodbye as they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Don't choke, Jacob Black" Eli mumbled, his drilling eyes averting to the front of him.

Drew said nothing about the stupid Twilight joke, Adam had even said Drew resembled Taylor Lautner, and simply took another bite out of his chicken sandwich. And Drew began to wonder why he liked to sit alone, even though he had so many friends.

* * *

When their mom came to pick them up, Drew wanted to head home so he could get a head start on his new assignment. Adam wasn't in the truck van thing already, so Drew claimed shotgun.

"How was your day, honey?" Drew's mother asked absently, fiddling with something on her face.

"It was normal" Drew mused. And said nothing more. They sat in the vehicle for another ten minutes.

"Andrew, go find your sister…I mean brother" She said, and her face twisted with shame. She still got confused with Adam's true nature. But it was expected almost, with a transgender child.

"Okay, mom" Drew climbed out of the van and started off to look for Adam. Drew found Adam with Eli. Clare must have already went home with her mom. "Adam, mom's getting twirked. You'd better hurry up" Drew muttered, clapping Adam on his shoulder.

Adam turned, and so did Eli.

"Hey, can you tell mom I'm going to catch a ride home with Eli? Please?" Adam made his eyes all big and did that puppy dog face. It made him look like the girl he used to be, the one Drew remembered only faintly. Though Drew didn't want to point it out, he rolled his eyes. Eli was eyeing Drew once more, seeming fascinated with Drew's shoes today.

"Alright, see you at home." Drew started to turn to go, but then looked back at Eli.

"Bye" He nodded to the emolicious character. Eli's chin rose slightly into the air, and he lifted a hand in silent recognition.

_**End A/N: Well, hoped this chapter got you somewhat into it. I plan on continuing it….only if you guys want me to. Review the chapter please? I'll be your best friend. :3 Favorite and save to your Alerts as well and you will be loved!~~~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, thanks for the feedback. :3 I hope you like where this fanfiction goes in the future. :p**_

_**And just a heads up, being in Alaska, we have crappy weather much more earlier in the year, so therefore we start school earlier than the lower 48, and then get out of school earlier than you guys. It sucks, just take my word for it. School starts in two days, so I'm going to attempt to write as much as possible before I get buried under all the homework. :/ Wish me luck.**_

Two.

The next day was a complete bore. Drew avoided eating lunch with Alli once again. He couldn't take the way the girls' voice went high pitched every time they had a new idea. Today for lunch he had a regular peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Drew was sucking down the sandwich with a soda pop he had bought from some guy for fifty cents when the silent hallway suddenly was disturbed by a loud noise. The sound of lockers being slammed by someone, a body, it sounded.

And Drew heard the unmistakable sound of Adam's slightly higher pitched voice. "Stop it, just leave him alone!" There was another slam.

Drew hopped quickly to his feet, forgetting to wipe his mouth of the jelly smeared at the corner of his lips. Abandoning his homework, he hurried down the hall in a slight jog. Turning the corner, he wasn't surprised to see Fitz, the schools dickhead, slamming Eli against the lockers. Adam was trying to get to Eli, but Fitz held his arm out and was able to block Adam's approach, Adam being a girl physically and all. Eli's eyes were shut, but he had a slight asshole looking grin on his face. Clare was nowhere to be found, Drew couldn't remember seeing her here that day.

"What's so funny, prick?" Fitz demanded of Eli. Eli said nothing, but continued to grin with his eyes shut.

"Fitz, stop it. You're being a jerk" Adam tried.

"Shut up, and go to your place in the kitchen, _woman_" Fitz challenged Adam. Adam's face grew enraged as he threw himself at Fitz, yelling about pricks and dumbasses. When Fitz took a swing at Adam, that's when Drew interfered.

"Mark Fitzgerald" Drew snapped, suddenly behind Fitz. Fitz, still with one hand on Eli, turned.

"What the hell do you want?" Fitz hissed. "Didn't I already beat your ass outside last week, Torres?"

Drew took a glance at Eli, then Adam, and then back to Fitz. "Yeah, but now, you're the one who's going to get your ass beat" His eyes locked onto Fitz's.

"Whu-" Fitz was cut off when Drew's fist connected with his jaw. Fitz was caught off guard and fell to the floor, shocked. Eli didn't move, still, but opened his eyes.

Drew bent over Fitz's crippled form.

"Don't touch my _brother_ or _his_ friends again" he muttered, gripping Fitz's collar. Fitz responded by taking a swing at Drew, and connected with Drew's mouth. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to piss Drew off. Being bigger than Fitz, Drew picked up Fitz by his collar again, and heaved him at the lockers, right next to Eli.

Eli stepped away quickly, out of Fitz's reach. The whole time, his eyes were locked on Drew's.

Fitz just stood there, slouching against the lockers. His angry expression directed towards Drew now, and not Eli.

"Fine. Take Fish Pitts and go." Fitz gestured to Eli and looked away. Drew started to step away, but someone grabbed his shoulder. Eli only came up to the bottom of Drew's shoulder, but he had a fierce look in his eyes as he gripped Drew's shoulder.

Adam approached them, out of breath.

"Drew, oh my god. You totally owned Fitz" Adam said with a look of strong approval. Eli let go of Drew's shoulder, and muttered "Yeah, I owe you one." His eyes averted for the first time.

"Um, it's no big deal" Drew stammered. "Besides I needed to get him for last time" Drew recalled being laid out at the front of Degrassi, hitting his head against the fence, and having a black eye appear in full bloom not too long after that. It was just now completely gone.

"You have a little blood on your lip" Eli said. His voice lowering. Drew wiped his lip and looked at the mess on his hand.

"Oh, that's just strawberry jelly" Drew explained, a goofy smile on his face. Eli shrugged, and then actually gave him a nice smirk of approval.

When Eli turned and trotted away with Adam behind him, Drew sneaked a lick of the jelly. He chuckled to himself and returned to his place by his locker.

* * *

The schedule was rearranged that day; everyone had their first hour after lunch. Drew met up with Alli and played through the routine of the boyfriend. Alli was satisfied, for now. But Drew had a lot on his mind. Not only his work, but Eli's face was the main thing he couldn't get out of his head. Drew was intrigued by the fascination Eli seemed to have with Drew. Was there a reason Eli was doing this? Or was it just Eli being creepy? It seemed like the second option was more likely…

Drew flopped into his usual seat, and absently started flipping through his history folder. Students were shuffling in at massive amounts. Drew didn't see Eli, but it didn't really bother him. It was just weird that before yesterday, he never even noticed Eli in his class before. Drew felt kind of bad about that.

Though Eli never came. It was not unusual to skip Mr. P's class. He could be a bit of a dick sometimes. Drew scratched his head and then bent over his textbook to copy the questions. And he started chewing on his nails as he searched through the book to find the answers to the questions.

* * *

After school, Drew had football practice. But he had no idea how he was going to get home that night. His mom was working in the next town that day, so he would have to wait for three hours after practice. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done. He could finish his homework while he waited.

After the last bell of the day rang, Drew kissed Alli goodbye and headed down towards the locker rooms for practice. "Andrew" Adam called. Drew turned and waited for his brother to catch up to him. "Mom's working late tonight, right?" Adam asked.

"Yep" Drew responded, "Why?"

"Eli offered to drive us home after your practice" Adam grinned.

"But doesn't he drive you home a lot anyway?"

"Yeah, but he offered to take you too, since you have practice. We'll just hang out until you're done"

Drew considered riding in a hearse. What would his dad think? Though they had probably already seen Eli's hearse before when he dropped Adam off.

"Yeah, okay. Tell Eli thanks" Drew mused then turned around and proceeded towards the boys' locker room.

As usual, Mr. Armstrong met the team in the gym like every other practice day. Drew sighed and shoved the helmet down over his head. It was no-pads practice today, no tackling. Drew didn't mind, he just wanted to get it over with. His life was so routine; it made him want to gag when he thought about it. Wake up, go to school, cram at lunch, football practice every other day, and then go home, try to get homework done. He was embarrassed that he took so long to do homework; he had to work harder than most people to stay caught up. He frequently beat himself up for it and called himself stupid.

Drew received the ball quickly, and then searched for the appropriate guy to throw the ball to. K.C., Zane, Owen….He selected one and hurled it through the air. Owen caught it, and began to sprint. He passed it to K.C. who made it the rest of the way. Armstrong had them do some laps, and squat thrust, and pushups, and sit ups. Drew was sweating like a freak.

* * *

"Hit the showers" Armstrong dismissed them finally. Drew, being the first to enter the building, removed his helmet. The silent locker room was suddenly filled with the shouts of an impressed football team. Owen yelled and boomed, and slapped Drew a high five quickly. Drew appeared to have lights on, but no one was home. Drew was too lost in his own thoughts, his very distant thoughts. He nodded if someone asked him a question, but he didn't really give a damn enough to pay attention.

When Drew exited the locker room, the first yet again, he immediately saw Adam and Eli sitting on the bench outside the school. They seemed to be having a deep conversation, so Drew decided to get a drink of water to stall. When he came back out, their conversation seemed to be over, so he opened the door and padded down the steps.

Adam and Eli turned and Adams face turned to a knowing look. A look he only had around his family.

"Hey, guys" Drew said, suddenly enthusiastic, his white teeth flashed and he was feeling better for a moment. Eli looked away from him. What was this kids deal? First he wouldn't stop staring at Drew, now he couldn't even look at Drew.

"Hey, Eli" Drew mused, attempting to made conversation. Drew held out his hand in front of him to let Eli shake. Eli glanced at it, but didn't take it.

"Hello, Drew" He said, his face suddenly looking smug. Eli jammed his hands deep into his pockets. Drew slowly withdrew his hand. Eli probably was scared of hands or something.

"So, um...You're new here too, right?" Drew scratched his head. Eli nodded, flexing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you could say that. What grade did you get on the portfolio?" Eli reminded Drew.

"Oh, I got an A thanks to Adam" Drew said, pulling Adam over and squeezing his stepbrothers shoulder. "And you too, Eli"

"You got me back for taking down Fitz. But now I owe _you_ this time, I guess"

"It's no big deal, I've been waiting for an excuse to knock his head in" Drew grinned.

"Well, Bravo anyway, you deserve it" Eli nodded and motioned for Adam to lead the way to the legendary hearse. Adam spun on his heels and practically skipped towards the car.

"You and Adam are stepbrothers?" Eli asked quietly, not looking at Drew, but concentrating on the walk.

"Yeah, our mom is Adam's mom, and our Dad is my Dad" Drew replied casually, his hands reaching up to hook his thumbs behind his backpack straps.

"I see. Usually, though, step siblings aren't that close. You seem like you've been together all your lives" Eli muttered.

"Yeah, we've heard that before" Drew chuckled. Eli was silent.

"We just get along…really well" Drew continued. "I don't know, it's like we were there for each other after our parents got together, to comfort each other over the divorce. We did a lot of bitching." Drew saw Eli crack a grin. There were definitely wheels turning in Eli's head. He wasn't just like Drew where there really was no one home most of the time. There was someone home in Eli's head.

Drew climbed into the hearse after Adam. It was somewhat crowded with Drew's big muscles and long legs, but no one said anything. Drew swore he was the only one who noticed. Maybe because the other two were smaller and weren't as tall. Though Eli had some pretty big wide ass shoulders. Adam had the body of a female, so he didn't really have a problem with fitting in the seat. Drew stared out the window when Eli backed the hearse up and started to leave the parking lot.

Eli drove slow and carefully, but he still got them home in a timely manner. Drew ducked down and maneuvered his body out of the hearse. Adam followed. As Drew crossed the front of the car, he saw Eli get out as well. Drew couldn't help but watch as Eli locked the doors with his key. He raised an eyebrow when Eli trotted up to him. Eli's smirk had a pinch of devilishness in it. Drew's throat became dry.

"Don't look so surprised. Didn't Adam tell you? I'm staying for dinner"

_**End A/N: Okay, I admit I had writers block for a few hours and was unsure of how to describe the scenes after the Fitz incident, but I did it. Har har. But I got inspiration from hitting "Play All" on my playlist. Haha. Please Review and Favorite…please? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, school sucks. I can tell you that right now. There are over 400 freshmen clogging up the halls. The traffic in the halls sometimes comes to a complete stop. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this next installment, please read and review and I will love you forever. :D **_

Three.

Drew, with a little more cautious action, tossed his shoes away and brought his backpack upstairs with him to do some homework. He needed to study for that math test or he was going to fail. It didn't help that there was company downstairs, and as Drew tried to force those formulas in his head, he heard Adam and Eli discussing comic books on the way down the hall. They were both heading towards Adam's bedroom.

Drew again attempted to memorize the Order of Operations formula, but got stuck yet again. Exasperated, Drew threw the book on the ground and swore. His head was filled with all the insults his real mom and dad had thrown at him

**_"Straight D's? D stands for Dumb, Drew" His mom taunted, throwing Drew's report card in his face. Drew was in the 5th grade, discouraged. He tried, but he couldn't concentrate right all the time. And he was very slow when it came to work. _**

**_"You need to push yourself, Drew, or people are going to take advantage of you" Drew's father reminded him, and then grounded him for a week without video games._**

Drew ran his hands nervously through his hair, thinking of what would happen if he didn't graduate. His father and mother would still call him stupid. Adam thought he was smart, Alli thought he was smart. But Drew knew the truth; he was only people smart…or football smart.

Giving up for now, Drew felt his stomach growl and picked himself up from the bed. He smelled the lasagna cooking in the oven; it made his mouth water slightly. "Mom…is it almost ready? Football practice made me sorta starving" Drew muttered.

"In a few minutes, Andrew" his step mom replied. "Why don't you go up there and join Eli and Adam? I think they'd love your company"

"I don't exactly fit with them"

"Why not?"

Drew hesitated, Eli seemed accepting enough, though very sarcastic at times.

* * *

"Well, Eli's more of Adam's friend than mine…he knows Adam more" Drew responded finally.

"You could get to know Eli more, you know" His mom came back almost at once.

"Mom…" Drew sighed. "I have a lot to deal with…"

"Yes, I know, but would it kill you to make some real, decent friends?" Drew stormed off, up the stairs again and this time, into the bathroom.

As he whizzed, Drew thought about Eli. Could he be a good friend? Drew and Eli came from two different worlds, though. They would look like the odd couple in school. Wait…what?

* * *

Drew washed his hands and stepped out into the hall. He heard Eli and Adam discussing some hero that Drew had never heard of. Eli's voice seemed so much lower, calmer and patient compared to Adam's loud, high voice.

Drew hesitated and then knocked lightly on the door. Adam's voice stopped mid-sentence. Then "Who is it?" Adam called then.

"Drew" he repeated his name. There were footsteps coming towards the door, coming towards Drew. He gulped and the door swung inwards to reveal Eli. The dark boy had his eyes boring into Drew for a moment, and then he raised his chin again in welcome. Adam sat cross-legged on the bed, his comic book collection thrown all over the bed. Some had been opened, and some had not.

"Um…is it alright if I sit with you guys?" Drew's hand automatically found itself behind his head, scratching as an instinct. Eli turned to Adam.

"Andrew, I didn't know you liked Comic books" Drew didn't know crap.

"Well, I don't really, but maybe you and Eli could show me a few things" Eli suddenly had a smile on his face, almost like he was laughing silently at Drew. Eli trotted back to the bed and flopped down by Adam. Drew stepped inside his brother's room, and looked around. There was a chair by the computer, Drew took that and wheeled it to the bed.

Adam had a smug look on his face. He tossed Drew a comic book.

"For beginners" Adam grinned. Drew attempted to read the book, but lost focus when Eli started talking again. His voice was so even and nice. The words flowed so well into each other. Drew was only pretending to read now.

"You sure are into that one page, huh, Drew?" Adam's remark pulled Drew out of his haze.

"Huh?" Drew looked up to Adam and Eli grinning at him with smirks on their faces. "Um, yeah, sure" Drew laughed nervously.

"Riiiight" Adam drawled and then rolled his eyes. Eli didn't do anything too insulting.

* * *

"BOYS" Their mom called "Dinners ready"

Adam shuffled all his comics and shoved them back in his box, and ripping the book out of Drew's hands as well. Adam rushed out the door to practically fall down the stairs in attempt to get to the kitchen. Eli was left in the dust with Drew. They had both exited the room, but Eli hadn't ignored Drew as Adam had. Drew's eyes flicked back and forth nervously. Why was he all jittery like this? Eli was a guy, someone of the same sex. What the hell was going on here?

"You know" Eli said, throwing Drew out of the frenzy his mind was going into. "I'd like to see your room some time" Eli looked sincere, his crooked grin a sly one, though serious at the same time.

"Um...Okay" Drew murmured, and then gulped. Eli stopped suddenly in the hallway.

"Wanna show me later?" his face got a cocky grin on it now. "I bet you have a ton of trophies, right?" Eli determined. "Being the QB an all, you must have a record" The shorter boy flexed his eyebrows challengingly and Drew could only stare back.

"Um…Kinda. Nothing too impressive" Drew finally mused.

"I doubt that" Eli said, then moved past him and down the stairs.

Drew, Adam, and Eli sat at the table, all three wolfing food like there would be no tomorrow. Adam and Drew's parents seemed satisfied with their new friend, and watched with pleased looks on their faces.

Drew was the first done and he excused himself since Eli wasn't alone. It was rude to leave guests unattended.

Drew again tried to study for the math test, and again Drew got flustered. It was almost seven, and getting worked up with the stress AND football, Drew was exhausted. Drew fell asleep with the light on, in his clothes. It was a Friday night, and it was over for Drew.

Or was it?

* * *

Drew suddenly woke with a start. There was a slight knock at the door. Drew wiped the drool off his mouth and looked at the alarm clock. It read 1:37 AM.

"Damn, Adam. What is it?" Drew swore as he opened the door. Eli stood before him, in the dark of the hallway. His eyes were glistening in the reflection of the light in Drew's room.

"What are you still doing here?" Drew hissed.

"I'm spending the night…duh" Eli hissed back. Drew noticed Eli was in a pair of Adam's grey pajamas.

"Oh."

"So, can I come in?" Eli asked.

"What for?"

"I couldn't sleep, and your light was still on..." Eli muttered.

"Adam passed out?" Drew asked, peeking his head out into the hallway. Yes, Adam was definitely out, there was no noise whatsoever.

"Okay, fine. Come in" Drew sighed, moving to the side, he was awake now. Eli stepped in gingerly and looked around. Drew had just cleaned his room, so he was rather relived that Eli didn't have to see his usual pig sty.

Eli automatically saw the car magazines.

"Sweet" He whispered, looking at Drew, asking if he could look.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out" Drew directed Eli towards the shelf. The shorter boy's eyes gazed at him with a look Drew had never seen before on anyone. Eli's bare feet moved over the blue carpeting silently, Drew didn't even hear him make any noise at all.

Eli took a seat on Drew's bed and began eagerly flipping through the pages of the magazine. Drew didn't really know what to do except sit down next to Eli and point out his favorite models. Drew noticed Eli leaned more on him slightly when he sat down. Eli muttered the name and year of each car with perfection.

"You know my hearse is a crap load of repair work?" He asked absently and flipped another page.

"I didn't know…no." Drew sat there, somehow liking the feeling of Eli's warmth against him. "You mind if I ask you something?" Drew suddenly asked. Eli closed the magazine, but didn't stop leaning on Drew's shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?" Eli seemed to be somewhat off in his own world.

"Why do you drive a hearse of all things?"

Eli pulled away from him, looking slightly hurt.

"It's a vehicle…and vintage. It gets me places. Why are you questioning my taste? I don't question your authority as Quarter Back." Eli snapped. Drew was taken aback by Eli's hasty outburst.

"I'm sorry. It's just your thing now, I get it" Drew sighed, raising his hands in defeat. Eli looked slightly less angry. Then he found the math book lying crumpled on the floor, halfway under Drew's bed.

"You know you shouldn't abuse books like this" Eli snickered, picking it up. Drew was silent, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop Eli from seeing what was in the book cover.

". . ." Drew heard Eli's sharp intake of breath. Inside the cover, Drew had written words, harmful words. Towards himself.

_Stupid. Asshole. Dumbass. Retard. Sped. Failure. Dickhead. _

These were all traced in angry black permanent marker. Drew had violated a sixty dollar book. Drew refused to look Eli in the face. Drew averted his eyes to the wrinkled bed spread.

"Drew…why did you do this?" Eli's voice was small, because of shock. No one would ever think the Quarter Back of Degrassi, king of everyone popular and good looking, would ever use self destructing behavior.

". . ." Drew didn't answer. Eli moved slowly and ran a hand over Drew's shoulder. Drew glanced over, Eli's black nails didn't dig into his shoulder as they had the last time the other had grabbed him.

"Drew" Eli repeated. Drew stood up, frustrated. His face red. Tears only starting to form in his brown eyes. The taller boy hurried for something to lean on, and found his chest of drawers. He hid his face from the smaller boy and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm stupid. I can't do anything right, It takes me forever to do work, and I'm failing. So hard." Drew struggled to keep from shouting. "Wesley couldn't help me…if he couldn't, the biggest nerd in school…then I'm out of help's reach." Drew stared at a picture that was neatly in a frame. It was him in his first football uniform at his old school.

Drew felt Eli come up behind him.

"You're not stupid" Drew's rage became more inflamed.

"Quit lying to me! My parents didn't spare me any mercy. Not their retarded son. Their slow, stupid, son"

Eli was taken aback. His eyes big and yet, comforting. But Drew's rage was boiling over quickly.

"You wanna see something?" Drew burst out. Eli didn't respond.

Drew rushed over to his desk and opened the first drawer on the left. Notebook paper, printing paper, and all other kinds of paper were stocked into that drawer. Drew dove in through the paper cuts and flung them all over the place. All of the pieces of paper read things like _Retard. Dumbass. Slow. Moron. _Eli saw it all, his eyes drinking everything in.

"The _only_ thing I can do is football." Drew murmured, his rage now slowly burning out. "It's not fair. My _girlfriend_ has to do my work sometimes" Drew spilled. Eli had dropped down on his knees, in front of Drew. Eli began collecting the papers and putting them into a pile. Trying to clean up the mess of self destruction.

Drew then began to help, but Eli told him not to.

"Just don't go overboard, Drew. Relax" Eli kept repeating to Drew, like a therapist or something.

Eli had gathered the last of the papers and stacked them under the bed. When he was done, Eli returned his gaze to Drew, who had a look of defeat on his face.

"Drew. . ." Eli's eyes were full of understanding, oddly.

"Couldn't tell anyone here…they wouldn't understand, no one ever has." Drew pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Drew felt Eli's strong arms wrap around him gently, then held him firmly.

"Drew…" Eli's voice whispered, escaping from the others lips and tickling Drew's ear.

"I don't think you're stupid at all" His voice was now a whisper, barely hearable.

Drew tensed as Eli's lips found themselves on his cheek. A quick peck. What was going on? What was Eli doing?

"Eli..." Drew spoke out, hoarsely, but Eli shushed him gently.

"I'm here, Drew. I'll listen" Eli breathed back, and then leaned forward to gently kiss Drew on his lips. Drew pulled back suddenly. Out of Eli's reach. He scooted against the chest of drawers.

"No, Drew. I want to help." Eli mused, his hands still reaching out for Drew.

"No. Just go away" Drew's common sense was leaving him rapidly. All he could think of was: _Eli's a guy. Stupid. He just wants to help. Shut up, dumbass. _

Drew's bipolar thoughts were driving him slowly over the edge.

"Drew, its okay. Let me help you." Eli's soothing voice sounded so far away, with all the insults swimming in his head, ringing through his ears. Drew trembled as Eli touched him again, gently.

"No, Drew. Just stay here" Eli's smooth voice called Drew back when he tried to pull away.

_Maybe he really can relate…somehow._ Drew told himself, and slowly let his arms embrace Eli gingerly.

"I'm sorry" Drew whispered into Eli's shirt. And Drew fell back to sleep slowly. Eli's voice drowning out the repeating insults.

_**Chapter End A/N: Hello again, friends! This is not over yet, so don't get discouraged. There will be more action to come. I hope you 3ed this chapter as much as I did. I wrote about how I think Drew as a character feels about himself underneath… after watching the episode where Alli does Drew's assignment for him.**_

_**Okay, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T just favorite it or subscribe. PLEASE Review, I'd like your guys opinions on this so far! I'll take anything I can get (Except Yaoi Flame). THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**R&R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Heyyyy, buddies. It's been a hella long week, for me at least. Hope you guys enjoy this next part though. Oh, and P.S Thanks for the feedback on my previous chapter. :D**_

Four.

Drew's eyes flickered open ever so slowly. At first, he didn't remember where he was. And then the realization hit him suddenly. What had taken place last night…had it really happened? Drew spilling his guts to the last person he imagined spilling them to? Eli?

Drew was still fully dressed and laying on the top of his covers. Where had Eli gone? Drew was somewhat relived Eli didn't stay. What would Adam think? And then Drew remembered the small kiss Eli had delivered. Drew's fingers flashed to his lips, and he pulled his legs over the bed and sat.

Eli was a guy, and Drew had a girlfriend. This was so messed up. Drew let out an exasperated groan and ran his fingers through his violently tousled hair.

"Damn it" Drew muttered.

* * *

Before Drew went downstairs, he decided to change his clothes. A simple white t shirt and a pair of holey jeans were good enough.

_Wait_, Drew stopped himself, _What if Eli's down there? And what if someone found out about what happened last night? _Grimacing at this thought, Drew pressed his ear against the door. There was nothing that sounded unusual. If anything, it was quieter than usual. Drew gulped, and then opened his door to descend down the steps.

Much to Drew's surprise, Eli wasn't there. Adam, Mom and Dad all sat around the table eating breakfast. "Good morning, Andrew" Drew's mother muttered, not looking up from her news paper. Drew didn't respond to that. Instead, he asked

"Where did Eli go?"

"He left at about seven this morning" his mother replied almost instantly.

Adam looked disappointed that his friend had left so early, he hadn't even stayed for the late breakfast that they always had on Saturdays.

After Drew had scarfed down two plates, he decided to "Study" in his room some more. A lot was on his mind. What should he do?

When Drew entered his room again, he scanned the floor. It was clean for the most part, after what Drew had done last night with all his papers. Eli must have spent forever picking them up. Drew's hand found itself up to his lips again, with the memory of Eli's own lips on his mouth. Drew hated to admit it, but it felt nice. But…Alli kissed nicely too…

Drew lowered himself into his desk chair. What was happening to him? Why was he feeling like this? Why had Eli done it? Why did Eli care about some jock that had the entire school body up his ass? Pondering, Drew ran his hands through his hair again.

"Am I like Riley?" Drew asked the wall. It didn't answer. Drew's harassment of Riley would come back to bite him if anyone ever found out. Especially Riley. And what about Alli? Drew did like her a lot, she was an amazing girl.

_What if I imagined the whole thing?_ Drew thought. _Maybe I dreamed it all. _Drew decided to test this theory and leaned over to check his stash drawer. It was empty. Drew's heard began to thud in his chest. Where had Eli taken those papers?

Drew began to tear his room apart, searching for the enormous stack of hateful words, his panic becoming more and more intense every minute. Twenty minutes later, his room was utterly destroyed with clean clothes everywhere, dirty laundry strewn about, and his trophies knocked to the ground. His desk lamp was knocked over, and his pens and pencils were disappeared between the desk and the wall.

Drew left the room and slammed the door behind him. What had Eli done with those papers? Drew made sure that his parents had no idea. They seemed oblivious enough. Adam couldn't know, not now.

* * *

Drew had no idea where Eli would be right now. Maybe at his house, wherever that was. He couldn't ask for Eli's cell number either. Adam would question. Drew sighed loudly and threw his basket ball away from his body. It slammed into the garage door and made a loud banging sound. His basketball hoop was hanging in front of him, almost in a mocking way.

Drew sat down on the curb, stuck on what to do first. Figure out what that kiss meant, or find out where his evidence went. If his parents ever found out, he would be stuck in a therapist's office for the rest of his life.

* * *

The weekend went by slowly. Drew occupied his mind by switching between studying and shooting baskets at the hoop outside. Adam tried to hang with him several times, but Drew was distant, and Adam soon grew discouraged and bored with him and left.

Sunday night was the longest night Drew had ever experienced. Drew stared at the digital clock on his nightstand. His eyes bore into it, wishing it would go backwards. Drew wished it would go so far back that Drew could have avoided Eli kissing him.

Drew was still tense even after he fell asleep.

* * *

Drew's eyes snapped open extra early, before the alarm went off. A whole hour. It was five thirty AM. Drew got out of bed groggily, knowing he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. He took a shower, and then took perfect care into perfecting his spikes today. Drew wore his nicest shirt, his blue and white plaid one. Though even with Alli as his girlfriend, Drew didn't usually do much for his appearance. Why did it suddenly matter? Drew recalled only taking time in the mornings when he was trying to impress someone…was Eli who he was trying to impress this time? Drew stared at himself in the mirror, his own brown eyes staring back at him, mocking him. He gulped.

Drew climbed into the big van an hour and a half later, with his irritable mom and Adam. Drew stared out the window nervously. His big hands churning excitedly around and around each other.

* * *

Drew was at his locker when Alli came up behind him, he already knew it was her by the sound of her loud heels clacking.

"Drewwwww" Alli cooed cutely. Drew forced a smile and turned to her.

"Morning, Alli" His smile showed his brilliant white teeth, and Alli couldn't help but kiss him lightly.

Drew felt nothing. Even though Alli was one of the hottest girls at school, and Drew was at one point head over heels for her, Drew couldn't find anything about that kiss exhilarating or even tingly. He felt bad. Alli continued to smile at him.

"So, Drew"

"So, Alli" Drew was at a loss for words. He felt as though the whole world could see into his head and then watch over and over what had happened between him and Eli.

"I think we should go back to my house after school. My parents are both away tonight. What do you say?" Alli was whispering erotically in his ear. Instead of a small thrill, Drew's stomach flipped violently. Alli must have seen his vacated pale face, because she prodded him.

"What's wrong, Drew?"

"Oh, um...I'm not feeling too hot this morning" Drew scratched his head, as he always did when he was nervous. Alli looked slightly hurt, but sympathetic.

"It's all right, Drew. If you're feeling better, just text me after school" She said with a wink, running her finger down his line of shirt buttons. Drew kept the façade until she had turned down the hallway, then his face went back to its worried crinkle.

"Drew!" Adam's voice called from not too far away.

_God…_ Drew's stomach developed instant butterflies. He turned slowly, and Adam was in his face.

"Heyyyy, bro" Adam pounded his fist into Drew's arm. But Drew couldn't focus on anything except Eli, who was looking in another direction. He wasn't even in on the conversation, he was blabbing to Clare about something in their English class. Clare had this special glint in her eyes. Drew recognized this as a plain sign of attraction.

"Drewwwww" Adam carried on and on until Drew snapped out of it.

"What? Huh?"

"I said I need more money"

"You know what, Adam? I didn't bring any today, so go ask someone else." Drew snapped. A look of shock crossed Adam's face. Drew never got short with Adam. Ever.

"What's up with you?" Adam asked, pounding Drew's arm again.

"Nothing…I'm just stressed." Drew defended himself quickly.

Adam replied, reassuringly

"It'll be okay, man. Don't stress so much, okay? Life still goes on, you know"

* * *

Several times that day, Drew saw Eli in the hall, but the emo boy was either in an in depth discussion with someone or was blasting heavy death core into his ears. Degrassi didn't have first period on Mondays, so Drew didn't get a chance to talk to Eli there either. At lunch, Eli was nowhere to be found.

Drew wanted to ask Eli face to face what he had done after Drew had sunken in his rage and self-pity. But he couldn't get a second.

". . ." Drew strolled through the hallways, casually searching for the emo boy.

Adam came into view; he had just come out of the boy's bathroom and was zipping his fly.

"Adam" Drew called, hurrying towards his stepbrother. When Drew reached Adam, his heart was thudding quickly.

"Have you seen Eli?" Adam nodded and pointed behind himself, down the hall.

"He was eating down there with Clare, but they had a fight or something. Clare went to the cafeteria to eat."

"Thanks" Drew muttered, moving past Adam swiftly.

"What do you want?" Adam called. Drew didn't answer.

Drew made the left turn and down the old freshman hallway that was no longer used. Eli sat against one of the lockers, his food before him, but not touching any of it.

"Umm..." Drew started. Eli looked up at him with his big eyes. His big lips not in an asshole smirk. Eli watched Drew as Drew lowered himself to sit next to Eli.

"What's up?" Drew asked, trying to sound casual.

"I was wallowing in misery, but now that you're here, I'm distracted" Eli replied, picking at his black nails.

"Why were you wallowing?"

"I hurt Clare's feelings without meaning to"

"What did you say?"

"Just things…that she didn't like" Drew could tell Eli didn't want to go into depth about it.

"Well, can I ask you something?"

"…About Friday night?" Eli had already beaten Drew to the punch. Eli knew why Drew had come.

"Yeah…" Drew gulped before he asked "What happened exactly?"

Eli was silent for a while. So long that Drew began to think he wasn't going to answer.

"I don't know either exactly" Eli mused, shifting his feet to a cross legged position.

"Well, I checked my drawer the next morning and my papers weren't there…you didn't happen to let my parents see those, did you?"

"Of course not, I took them so if you wanted, we could burn them together."

"Why together?"

"Because" Eli's asshole grin came back "Because, you look like you could use someone right now" Drew looked away for a minute. The air around them seemed to be getting thicker.

_Eli's a guy, don't even think about it. What about Alli, you big asshole? _

Drew became more nervous as he asked

"Well, is there a reason you…you know..?" Eli looked back down to his lunch.

"I kissed you because I felt a deep connection between us."

"What kind of connection?"

"I've had my share of frustrations, you should know that. And I felt your pain." The boys were silent again for a few moments. Drew's heart was beating furiously in his chest.

Eli was so understanding, Drew could see the connection as well, even though he couldn't fully understand it.

...

Drew wanted to do it, but his thoughts were screaming at him. _You asshole. Don't you fucking dare. What about Alli? What about Alli-_

Drew shoved the thoughts out his ears and leaned in towards Eli. Eli seemed to know what Drew meant and turned his head back towards Drew. Drew shut his eyes as his lips pressed against Eli's. Eli's eyes were also shut, and they both sank into the kiss. Drew felt his hand be caressed by Eli's strong white one.

Eli's lips were so warm and comforting, Drew was reluctant to pull back, but he did, ever so slowly. Eli's eyes opened and a grateful smile was on his face. Eli's hand was still over Drew's but Drew let it stay there.

They sat there in silence until the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang. When Drew got up to leave, Eli pulled him back for a second.

"Can we talk after school? About those papers?"

"Um, I guess. Yeah" Drew replied, scratching his head as usual.

Eli smirked and went to clean up his unfinished lunch. Drew left, feeling somehow refreshed. Maybe because Eli was so understanding. Drew was sure Eli had his own share of problems.

_**A/N: Okay, people. I don't know if this one is shorter than the rest or not, but I will work on the next chapter soon. **_

_**Somehow I've developed a cold. And it's a big one. D: Soooo, you guys should review to make me feel better X3. Any feedback is also welcome. Thank you, you guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Oh my! Thank you so much for all the reviews! And good news is that my cold is almost gone. Haha. Your reviews really did make me better. XD PLEASE enjoy this, it's the least I can do. Haha.**_

Five.

Drew could hardly focus on his work that day. His hand repeatedly ran through his hair nervously and anxiously. Drew found his mind wandering every few seconds to Eli, instead of concentrating on the class.

The day passed so slow, Drew slept through most of his classes. It was Monday, so it was kind of a slacker day, to break the students into the rest of the week.

* * *

Yawning, Drew strolled leisurely through the hallway to his last class of the day. Fitz came into view down the hall. Drew rolled his eyes as they neared each other. Fitz bared his teeth and slammed a shoulder into Drew's as he passed. Drew was halted immediately and painfully, but he kept going a moment later.

"Oh, Drewwwww!" A shrill pitched voice called out to him. Alli.

Drew turned, his eyes searching for her dark contrasting face. There she was, with Jenna.

"Drew!" Alli cried, clacking up to him in her three inch heels. "We have to hang out after school today" She exclaimed.

"Why? What's so important?" Drew asked, almost sounding annoyed by Alli.

"But…I thought you would want to spend some extra quality time..." Alli trailed off, not even bothering to finish her sentence. "What is with you, Drew?" Alli suddenly shot at him, sounding twice as annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked, suddenly regretting his tone. "I'm sorry, Alli. I'm just really tired, and stressed. You understand, don't you?"

Alli's look softened as well.

"Well…okay, Drew. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. But you know you can come to me with anything, right?" Alli asked her eyes boring into Drew so hard he could almost feel it.

"Um, yeah, Alli." Drew cracked a small smile, his teeth showing slightly. He leaned down to kiss her, and when their lips met, Drew suddenly felt a pang of guilt. But why? Was he really cheating on Alli? Drew didn't even know what he and Eli were yet. Eli had just described himself as "someone". What did that mean? Alli pulled away, but wrapped her arms around Drew's torso.

"So, can we hang out after school?" Alli asked again, her big eyes bright and seemingly knowing.

"I'm really sorry, Alli. I have to do homework with…" Drew almost said Eli but instead he said "Adam"

Alli's expression wilted slightly, but she managed to still stay chipper.

"Okay, Drew. But PROMISE me we can hang out some time. Soon."

"I promise" Drew murmured and snuck a quick one for the road.

As Alli left, Drew's mood began to wilt. What was going on now?

* * *

Drew wanted to know one thing now more than anything…was he gay? Drew contemplated this while he sat in his biology class. Tapping his pencil against his head repeatedly, he asked the question a million times. He kissed a guy, but did that make him gay? There were _tons_ of bisexual people out there. Drew considered that he might be bisexual. Although Drew did like Eli; he was more for Eli's personality. Drew knew without question he still liked chicks. _Sooo…you're probably not gay. _The voice in Drew's head told him. _You're definitely not Riley. _

Drew was somewhat relived of his conclusion, and decided to push the subject from his mind. Subconsciously, Drew knew it would make him look bad to be with another guy after going after Riley repeatedly before with threats to tell everyone. Would Riley ever show understanding if he found out? Or would he just blackmail Drew repeatedly for whatever he wanted?

And more importantly, what about Alli? What was going to happen to them? Alli was so great, but Eli posed more interest to Drew now. Drew wanted to beat himself every time he thought about it.

* * *

It was 1:59 and Drew was drumming his fingertips almost through his desk. Drew was willing the clock to go faster; instead, he thought it went backwards for a second.

When the bell rang, Drew hurried through the halls to his locker and literally dumped the contents of the locker into his backpack.

* * *

Drew took the back doors, instead of the front doors where everyone else left. To his surprise, Eli was standing there, leaning against the light pole, his back facing Drew. His arms were folded around his chest, and his head was turned up towards the sky. It looked like he was wishing for something. Drew wondered what.

Drew began to walk forward, and Eli heard his footsteps. The shorter boy turned to face the other, his eyes boring into Drew's intently.

"I expected you to come the other way" He smiled crookedly.

"I didn't feel like coming to complete gridlock" Drew mused, running his hand through his hair multiple times.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Neither knowing what to say.

Drew was beginning to get nervous, but then Eli's sudden movement distracted him. Eli went down one knee and began to dig through his backpack. Drew only watched, not knowing what else to do.

Eli stood back up with two folders that were incredibly stuffed to their maximum limit.

"Look familiar?" Eli asked. Drew immediately looked away, suddenly shamed.

"You ready to burn these babies?"

"Sure..." Drew felt so embarrassed that anyone had discovered these papers.

"Let's do it at my house" said Eli, turning and heading for the hearse. Drew raised an eyebrow from what Eli had said. It sounded kind of weird. Smiling in a goofy way, Drew followed the other to his hearse.

Ducking down, Drew was amazed at the inside of this death car. Even though he had been in there before, it was still stunning every time he sat in it. Eli sat down in the driver's seat, plopping the folders down in the seat next to him. As the hearse backed out of the parking spot, Drew exhaled sharply.

* * *

The two boys sat in silence for about a minute and a half, and then Eli casually attempted conversation…

"How was your day?" Eli asked- a sly tone in his voice.

"Um…pretty good. I guess" Drew replied, his hands nervously drumming on his legs.

Eli continued to drive, but Drew noticed Eli's knuckles were white because he was gripping the wheel so hard. Drew decided not to say anything.

Drew looked back from the window as the hearse made a sudden turn into a driveway. Drew bent down more to look out the windshield. Eli's house wasn't anything special, just a little brick thing. Eli appeared to have a lot of time by himself. The little house looked sort of lonely.

Drew noticed that Eli didn't live that far away from Degrassi at all. Drew knew exactly where they were, and Drew could even walk home if he had to. Drew wondered why he had never seen the hearse by this house before.

* * *

Eli grabbed one of the folders and his backpack and swung himself casually out of the hearse. Drew grabbed the other folder and lifted himself stiffly out of the other side, hitting his head anyway.

Eli pulled a house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Drew held his breath as he followed the other into his house. Drew was somewhat shocked to see that Eli's house looked normal. There weren't death artifacts, dead bodies or anything lying around. And the house was exceptionally clean. Drew felt embarrassed for making assumptions about this boy's house. He hoped Eli hadn't done the same thing when he had spent the night at his and Adam's house.

"Do you want something to eat? I know you football players all have bottomless pits" Eli murmured, dropping his backpack with a thud to the clean carpet.

Drew set his own backpack down gently next to Eli's and moved into the kitchen where Eli had disappeared in to.

"Sure… I guess" Drew mused, setting the folders onto the counter. Eli turned and stood on tiptoe over the stove. Out of the cabinet Eli pulled a huge bag of potato chips. He smirked at Drew then casually tossed the bag to Drew. Drew, having good reflexes caught the bag with ease.

Eli bent over slightly to rummage through the stainless steel refrigerator. Eli pulled out some onion dip in a small glass dish with plastic wrap over the top.

"You like this?" Eli asked setting the dip down and grabbing a chip out of the bag that Drew had effortlessly popped open.

"The dip? Yeah…" Drew muttered, still scanning around the kitchen, looking for something unusual.

"No, actually, I mean the house" Eli corrected, then took a bite out of the chip.

Drew was caught off guard. Eli knew why Drew was eagerly scanning the place.

"Oh, it's nice" Drew said finally. He reached for the chip bag, and Eli pushed the dip towards Drew. Drew took out a three at once, and submerged all three edges into the dip. He then proceeded to open his mouth and put all three inside.

"Not what you expected from the school's creeper, right?" Eli asked.

". . ." Drew didn't want to admit anything. He looked shamefully at Eli, but Eli just grinned crookedly back at him. And then Drew felt himself be absorbed into Eli's eyes.

* * *

Drew swallowed what was in his mouth and kept his eyes locked on Eli's. And Drew felt himself ease over the counter and tenderly kiss the other on his lips. Eli gingerly kissed him back and Drew felt Eli's hands on his face. The taste of onion dip was on both their breaths, but that was fine. Eli didn't seem to mind either. Drew dared to slip in his tongue and was immediately greeted with Eli's.

They passionately kissed for another few moments, and then Eli pulled back slightly to Drew's disappointment.

"Come on, Drew. We need to take care of something first" Eli mused, motioning to the folder on the counter next to them.

Drew looked to it and then back to Eli and nodded. Straightening up, Drew waited for Eli to clean up and proceeded to grab both folders.

"Let's go into the backyard" Eli said, sliding across the floor almost silently and pulling the back door open. Drew followed the smaller boy out back to see barely any yard, just mostly woods.

"Help me get some sticks together" Eli said, and pointed at a burn pit a few feet away from them.

"Alright" Drew responded and began to head towards the nearest tree to grab a few branches off of it.

Eli snatched a few from the ground and then ripped some off a tree as well. As the two worked, Drew contemplated on what would happen since Eli and he were closer than he had expected. What would happen to Alli? The most logical explanation that entered Drew's head was to break up with her…but for what? Drew shook his head. He would deal with this later.

* * *

Drew had two good handfuls and so did Eli. The two made eye contact, then Eli began to head back towards the house. Drew followed the other slowly but surely.

Drew knelt down beside Eli and they both dirtied their hands arranging the sticks. Drew stood back up but Eli remained close to the ground. Drew watched the others hand go down into his pocket and draw out a lighter. The flame flickered on and touched it to the sticks. The wood immediately caught the fire and in no time, there was a big healthy fire burning before them.

"Want to do the honors?" Eli asked, looking up at the taller boy and flexing his eyebrows.

". . ." Drew said nothing, but awkwardly picked up the folder and took out about twenty sheets of hate writing.

Drew felt Eli's eyes on his face, and he felt the heat of the flame on his face as well. Drew took a last glance over the papers and flung them into the flame. The paper burst into flame immediately, and by the time it had settled into the core of the fire, it was ashes. Eli took some out of the other folder and carefully dropped them into the now roaring fire pit.

Drew watched the evil words disappear before his eyes. Drew wasn't sure if it was the smoke, but his eyes began to water. And a tear found itself streaking down his face, and landing in the dirt below. Eli must have seen this, because the smaller boy then took Drew's hand carefully, and then ever so gently, intertwined their fingers.

* * *

Drew suddenly felt as though he could bear the weight of the world.

* * *

Leaning down, Drew picked up the entire folder and threw it into the orange flames. In a matter of about thirty seconds all of the mass had evaporated into nothing. All that hate had left Drew's conscience as well.

Eli handed Drew the other folder as well, the weight was surprising to Drew, but it made him want to drop it sooner. And he did.

As he watched it all disappear, he felt Eli's dark head on his shoulder, and leaned his own head on top of Eli's. Drew felt tears escape his lids, and slide down into Eli's hair, but the other didn't seem to mind. Drew knew they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of relief and reassurance.

_**A/N: Thank you, loyal readers. (: Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Any feedback or criticism is welcome. I think I may have made Drew's character a little more quiet than usual, but I figured Drew probably wouldn't have much to say in this awkward situation.**_

_**And by the way, for those of you wondering, I don't like it when people use a majority of MY ideas in their own stories. Thanks kaybai. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey, people. Sorry for the delay, haven't had much time to update with all the homework. d: And as you all may know, the new episodes of Degrassi were playing every Friday, so of course, I had to watch those. Haha. So Im attempting to mold this story so it will go along slightly with what has happened on Degrassi. And this took a while because I had one version typed, but then nothing went along with Degrassi. D: **_

Six.

After the boys had burnt the hateful writing, Drew and Eli retreated into the house and relaxed in the freshly vacuumed living room. Drew sprawled out on the slightly cool black leather couch, but to Drew's puzzlement, Eli kicked back in the recliner instead of the couch. They lay in their places for a few minutes of peaceful silence, and then Eli suddenly sat up and went over to the fireplace. Drew hadn't noticed the fireplace at first.

"Why couldn't we have burned them in there?" Drew asked. Eli turned from his crouch in front of the fireplace and shrugged.

"I dunno, it's something about being outside that makes it feel more official. To me at least."

Drew also shrugged in reply to that, and watched Eli work at the fireplace.

* * *

Drew's eyes traced over the arch of the others back slowly, and rested on the back of Eli's dark head of hair. A sense of yearning, to be watched by the other, came over Drew. He rose from the couch and moved silently over to Eli. Eli worked for a while trying to get the fire started. He succeeded, and then stood up. Drew didn't give Eli a chance to turn around, and wound his arms around the others torso slowly, startling Eli. Drew tightened his hold only slightly around the boys' waist, making the other shiver. Drew felt the tingling and smiled to himself. The gentle flame warmed his face as he perched his chin on Eli's shoulder.

They stood there, watching the orange flame billow around for a minute or two, then Eli murmured "Drew" The one word, his name, made Drew feel as though his world was complete. Like he had found who or what he had been looking for in his life.

Eli had turned in Drew's arms and was looking into Drew's face. Eli's eyes locked on the other, who was much taller and stronger than he. Drew sighed as Eli leaned upwards to kiss him. The small peck felt magical, and sparked a heat in Drew's central core, where his heart was.

Drew's arms stayed at Eli's waist as he kissed the other back gently. Drew leaned into Eli's face when the smaller one wrapped his arms around Drew's head and coaxed him in. Eli's tongue pushed against Drew's. Drew responded hungrily, ravenously, kissing with such intense passion and hardness that Eli had to pull back for a moment.

Drew waited impatiently, his breath heaving.

Drew was suddenly seized by his collar and shoved violently back onto the couch. Before he knew what was happening, Eli's mouth covered his and Drew felt the others hands running themselves in his bed head of hair. Drew could only kiss back, he felt suddenly crippled from the neck down. Almost as if Eli had taken control away from Drew's limbs. When Eli left Drew again, Drew opened his eyes to find Eli hastily casting off his leather jacket. Drew watched as Eli practically ripped his plain black t-shirt up over his head.

The other caressed Drew's face lightly, his black nailed fingers traveling over Drew's face. Over his lips, nose and eyelids. This was a part of Eli that Drew had never in his life thought he'd see. He was almost nervous. Eli's lips were everywhere at once, all over Drew's face.

Drew felt himself gasp slightly as Eli had actually bit down on Drew's ear. He grabbed the other's naked waist and pulled him closer. Eli's flesh was cooler than expected, but it felt nice. Drew kissed Eli's neck in several different spots, each time triggering a small wave of tremors from the smaller boy. This moment was intense, more intense than anything he'd ever had with anyone else.

The sudden slam of a car door outside made the other tremble and suddenly hop away. Drew didn't realize at first that the car door meant someone was home. Eli was suddenly on the carpet scrambling for his shirt. Drew flattened out his own ruffled flannel. Eli pulled the shirt over his head just as the lock began to click back and forth, the sound of a key going in. Eli ran his hand over his hair to smooth it out and put on a straight face as the door was opened.

* * *

A big burly man and a tall woman practically broke down the door.

"Eliiiii" The woman practically squealed. "You have a friend over!" Her brown ponytail swished violently behind her head as she hopped over the couch and gave Eli a big hug. Eli looked mildly embarrassed at his mother's enthusiasm. The woman turned to Drew and held out her long nailed hand.

"Cici" She introduced herself. Drew hesitated before taking her hand.

"Drew"

The big man ambled over behind Cici and introduced himself as "Bullfrog". Drew nodded, and running his hands almost compulsively through his hair. He couldn't stop smiling. Bullfrog looked Drew over several times and then grinned. It frightened Drew, but Drew didn't let on.

Eli inched over to Drew and clamped a hand over Drew's bicep.

"Mom, Dad. . .shouldn't you guys be making dinner or something?" Eli murmured. A look of disappointment came over Cici's face.

"Psh, anything to get rid of us, huh Eli?" She stuck out her lower lip in a false pout and pivoted to march away. You could tell she wasn't as angry as she was letting on. Bullfrog just shrugged, a weird look on his face, and he went away as well.

Eli made eye contact with Drew, and motioned for them to go out front. Drew followed close behind as Cici began to sing oldies as she started to cut up vegetables for dinner. After the front door shut behind them, Drew began to chuckle. Eli looked confused as to why Drew was so giggly suddenly.

"Your parents are hilarious, Eli" Drew smiled. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Are they?" Eli's grin showed itself finally.

"Yeah. Total loons. But their awesome" Drew leaned back against the wall and gazed up at the sky.

* * *

_Eli sighed and watched Drew. The other seemed so much more enlightened. It felt nice to know that he had helped Drew kill off his monsters. Eli stepped closer to the other and he watched Drew suddenly look down at him. Their eyes locked on each other. Eli didn't worry about his parents walking out and seeing them. The door was solid with no windows. _

_Eli felt Drew wrap his arm around his waist and pull him close. They kissed again. Eli loved every second of it, but he couldn't help but think of Claire. What were they now? They had argued so much lately, Eli didn't know if he could handle it much longer. _

_Drew slowly pulled away and Eli opened his eyes. _

"_It's getting late . . . I should go" Drew murmured in Eli's ear, making shivers run up and down his spine. _

"_Want me to drive you home?" Eli asked. _

"_No, that's okay. I can walk. I need to think." _

_Eli didn't know what this meant, but Drew didn't appear to have a negative meaning behind his words. Otherwise it would have shown on his face. On his face instead was a small grin. _

_As Drew turned to go, he grasped Eli's hand momentarily and released it. Eli was left on the porch, watching as Drew started down the sidewalk and turned the corner._

_

* * *

_

Drew slouched over onto his bed and gazed up at the ceiling. What had happened today was amazing, he couldn't deny, but what were the consequences of his actions to be?

His cell phone rang. The ringtone was one of those preinstalled jingles that everyone hated, but Drew didn't really care. The caller was Alli.

_Crap._ Drew thought. _I forgot about her for a second. . ._

Drew sighed and hit "OK" and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Drew!" Alli's voice pierced through the earpiece.

"What's up?" Drew asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, since we have a three day weekend coming up, I thought we could do something then. . ." Her voice was low and purr-like when she talked. Why was she trying so hard to be seductive?

"Um, sure. What did you have in mind?" Drew wanted to take these words back as soon as they left his lips.

"I just thought we could have some one-on-one time at my house when my parents are out. And you know Sav is never here . . . attending all his Presidential Duties."

Drew nodded. He could deal with that, Alli was a fun person to be around.

They threw back a couple of casual flirts and Alli had to go because her father needed the phone.

"I love you" Alli whispered, so her father wouldn't hear.

"Mhmm" Drew responded, not totally in it. The line went dead, and he clicked off as well.

Drew ran his hand through his hair constantly and finally realized he needed a shower if he was going to look presentable tomorrow. He moved out into the hallway, and accidentally bumped into Adam as he was going down to his room.

"Dude" Adam scoffed and kept going.

* * *

Drew stripped down to nothing and stepped behind the curtain, pulling it behind him. The water was cold at first, but steadily warmed as Drew dampened his hair. As the steam rose around him he thought of Eli.

Drew realized that he had not seen Eli's room. What was it like? More importantly, if Eli considered Drew someone important, why hadn't he shown him?

Next time Drew went over there, he would ask, whether it was rude of him or not. He was curious now.

_**A/N: Again I apologize for the wait. D: I'm getting done with finals now, and may have more time to update. You'll have to forgive my herp derpness, as I feel like an ass now for waiting this long.**_

_**The future chapters WILL heat up with drama and all that Degrassi goodness. **_

_**PS. If this is too short, I'm sorry, but there WILL be more.**_


End file.
